Sorry blondie
by Jauney boy
Summary: A different take on the yellow trailer, where Yang meets a new stranger and they resolve conflict in a more... Sensual matter. Disabler one shot. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This ship just came to me. I've always been interested in it but my girlfriend has really been loving this ship. We've even given it the name "Disabler". Considering how she allegedly broke his leg before we all knew he had prosthetics. And through some rp of our own I've decided to write it for once, since there aren't any smut fics for it. Aside from the rape one.**

 **Also, this is sort of an AU where he has no robotic legs. I tend to forget that feature about him anyway.**

 **So here's you smutty one-shot for your own fapping needs**

* * *

Yang had made her entrance into Junior's club, a very high quality get together place despite it being right in the underground cesspit of crime in Vale. An unlikely area made it easy for known criminals and mercenaries to relax in a place like this, with no chance of being hunted down. However, Yang was a very adventurous girl that knew how to get around. She was in search of the owner, Hei "Junior" Xiong. Who had apparently used this club as a safe haven to hide from his crimes, and to also use the business establishment to traffic money.

Scum like him made her sick, though the adventure it brought was exciting, and she was looking for some tonight.

She's been here for a couple occasions, to either get wasted off her ass or do some bounty hunting. Whether the circumstance was business or pleasure, they were one in the same for the blonde brawler. She made it past the bouncer, who only had to be hypnotized by her cleavage and exposed thighs to give her access. She gave him a wink before heading in, and gazing at the massive dance club. Loud music, people in random areas dancing or grinding against each other, and a long bar scene at the other side. She walked past it all to just stand by the bar and order herself something, she knew Hei would appear anywhere else and if she had to wait, it would have to be at least with a drink in hand.

There weren't a lot of people nearby, two twin girls in similar outfits and too much makeup glanced at her and rolled their eyes on her left. While on her right her own eyes widened at the sight, there was an orange haired man in a white coat and bowler hat making out furiously with a small girl with pink and brown hair. He was sitting on a stool with her on his lap, their groins grinding against one another as they sucked face. The clutter of empty glasses suggested they were both incredibly drunk. She simply whistled at the sight, surprised by the lack of shame people had nowadays.

"Your drink miss" A voice caught her attention, bringing her to focus on the bartender placing her ordered drink in front of her.

"Thanks" She said while grabbing her wallet, but before she could, a hand from behind slammed an amount of Lien onto the counter in front of the bartender.

"Pay for your drink ma'am~?" Said a young voice behind her, before he came right beside her to sit. He looked at her with a smirk while the bartender collected the money and walked off to shoo the dry humping couple. Yang looked at the boy,who seemed to really love silver and black, which was also his hair colour. He seemed to be the only cute one that was also her age, she smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks for that, Mr...?"

"Black, Mercury Black, here at your service and pay for the pretty lady's drinks." He said in a flirty tone, trying to look at her body calmly, but she already knew he was.

"You gotta name blondie?" He asked, still cockily talking with her like he knew he was definitely going to score.

"Yes Merc, I've got several. But instead of 'blondie'..." She began to slowly trail a finger down his chest, catching his full attention as he smiled more at the physical contact. If only he knew.

"You can just call me SIR!" She stated that last word firmly as her hand traveled down his groin to tightly grab his testicles, making him groan and lean forward in pain. His eyes looked at her with confusion and surprise. She just looked at him with a smile while her other hand reached into a pocket to pull out her scroll, which opened up to reveal in image. It was Hei himself on the screen.

"I'm looking for the owner of this place, tell me where he is and I'll let you go." She said coldly, glaring at him to let him know she was serious.

"I-I don't know who that is! I swear!" He complied instantly, hoping to any Gods that she'd not castrate him.

"Excuse me?!" She said, gripping him tighter and making him squeal.

"I s-swear it, Sir!"

As she was slowly torturing the poor boy, Yang noticed from her peripheral vision that they were drawing a crowd. Many of the guards that protected the placed slowly drew their weapons and glared at her, waiting for her next move.

She only smirked at the attention.

"Hmm looks like we have an audience, this must be pretty embarrassing for you huh? Awkward~" Her smiled returned as she began to tease him, playing with him.

"Listen, blondi- sir... These club guys are fucking serious about appearances, if you don't want them to kill you.. Then let me go, now!" He was already begging, feeling himself going numb in pain.

With a smirk, she released all pressure on her groin and let go completely, he was finally free. He stumbled forward and sighed with relief, holding himself for a bit before deciding to walk off.

"I knew I shoulda spent my day off with Emerald at the fucking beach, then at least I'd get to see a girl somewhat naked..." He muttered and walked off, knowing his plans of scoring at the club had failed. As he walked off however, he noticed she was walking right beside him as the rest of the guards backed away.

"Oh Mercky, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive!" She cheerfully said, but he just kept walking past the dance floor. Before she tried again.

"Come on~! Let's kiss and make up kay?" That last line was what caught his attention, causing some confusion as he looked to see if she was serious. "Huh?"

She just giggled with a hand over her mouth before she shut her eyes and leant forward, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

"Okay..." He said, still unsure. There wasn't really going to do this right? He leaned forward and puckered his lips, but didn't close his eyes to see what she might do.

Time got slower for them, she waited for his response but he was still not believing her offer. And right as his lips were about to touch hers, he saw it! Here hand formed a fist and was about to strike his face. He quickly saw it coming right as she threw it, grabbing her fist and yanking her close to him, Yang's eyes opened in surprise when she didn't feel her punch connect. Her eyes widened even more when she felt something soft and warm make contact on her lips, she looked to see Mercury had pulled her into kissing him. He let go of her wrist to bring both hands to cup her face, as Yang melted into it, leaning forward to rest on his chest.

His arms had wrapped around her hips while hers went around her neck, this felt so much better than getting into a fight she thought. Every time he pressed himself against her, when his tongue began to wrestle with hers, and when his hands traveled down to squeeze her ass. They both just stood there for at least three minutes, kissing and dry humping each other. Yang could feel her excitement rise, as one of her hands felt the outline of Mercury's boner through his pants and rubbed it, while he broke away to kiss her neck. Yang giggled when she remembered her remark on people not having shame nowadays, but then realized she was having dry sex with some club stranger in the middle of the dance floor.

She was about to suggest they leave to some hotel, but she gasped in surprise when she Mercury's hands go into her shorts and begin feeling her bare ass.

"No underwear~? Were you expecting a guy like me to be here and treat you nice~?" He teased into her ear softly, before his hand gave one squeeze and left her shorts, as one of them grabbed hers.

"Come with me, they have rooms here~" He said without waiting for her response, holding her hand and leading her to a door on the side of the club. As they walked, Yang could feel a damp spot between her legs while they brushed together, making her blush as she hoped nobody noticed. He was pretty good... Mercury opened the door, which lead to a staircase going down to a dark hallway that was lit with red lights. It really set the mood, Yang thought as they walked through the hall, each side having a door with a number on it.

"I think it's... This one?" He guessed as he opened a door, Yang peeked to see if it was free. But only blushed as she noticed the drunk couple from before, only with no clothes. The girl was naked and on her knees, sucking off the man happily.

"Daddy, you cock is so tasty, I want all your milk~!" She said when she pulled away, only for him to thrust inside and begin fucking her face. The man looked up when he heard the door open to see his co-worker with some busty blonde teen.

"Getting some action too eh Merc?" He drunkenly said, too focused on fucking his daughter's throat while her hand stroked him off at the same time.

"If you wanna share your girl that's fine... But just no fucking Neo! She's mine..." And with that Mercury shut the door with a blush of embarrassment, holding Yang's hand again and walking the hall. Though the image of the two wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"He's a guy I know... Don't worry.." He assured Yang, hoping his chances with her weren't blown. (Pun intended)

"And the girl...?" She asked, feeling just awkward from what she saw. Her body was so small it made Yang wondered how that girl was able to even get face fucked, let alone made love to with how big that man was.

"His girlfriend I think, she works with us. And ya know, I always thought she had a daddy kink... But I think she might actually be his daughter." He muttered in disgust. Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous.

Her eyes burrowed and she cringed at the thought, what kind of sick fuck would be into that? But then again, she was in the filthy slums of the criminal underground. She didn't want her moment with Mercury to be ruined however, so she tried to flirt with him as they walked.

"I wanna try that..." She shyly said.

"What? Fuck your dad?"

"No! You know... What they were doing." She said quietly, her blush covering her whole face. Just glad the red lights wouldn't show. When Mercury registered what she meant, he blushed as well, but smiled at her flirty move.

"Well judging by how good you can kiss, I'm sure that mouth of yours is pretty talented~" He teased as he lightly squeezed her hand.

"Would you like another taste~?" She asked, letting go of his hand and grabbing his arm to cuddle with.

"Why of course blondie, though I'd prefer your other lips~" He said as they stopped walking and he pinned her against the wall, kissing her passionately as one hand made way inside the front of her shorts, a finger grazing her wet lips. She bit her lip as he did so, just that one touch set set off. His other hand pinned hers against the wall, while he fingered her and kissed her neck.

One thing Yang never admitted was that she loved to be dominated, she was always instantly submissive despite her aggressive attitude. And so far, Mercury was working wonders.

"I-I can't take too long... I have to get to school early.." She tried to get out from gasp and pleasurable moans.

"I just hope that we at least have some time to cuddle~" He whispered teasingly while slowly pressing a finger into her. She gasped loudly when she felt it.

"I didn't take you for the romantic type~" She tried to flirt but she knew she was his completely, putty in his hands to play with and what he pleases. He continued his movements, fingering her faster and giving her neck all the affection his lips could. He was considering another finger be used, but instead Mercury decided to tease her and leave her wanting more. He pulled his fingers out, making her pout in distress. The hand that had once been in her shorts was brought to his face, he pulled back to suck on a finger and savior the flavor. It was surprisingly sweet, a bit tangy but it was delicious nonetheless.

"Oh sorry, did you want some?" He held one finger in front of her face, showing it covered with her juices. She smiled as he did, happily grabbing his hand and leaning closer to start sucking her own fluids off seductively. It was a turn on for him to watch, as she shut her eyes and sucked on his finger, he began grinding himself against her like they did on the dance floor, just so she could get a good feel of what he really felt like.

As Yang had sucked off the last of her fluids from his finger, she grinded back her pelvis against his. He went back to kissing her neck and making her moan. Before he could suggest they actually get into the room, her hands began fumbling with his belt and button. Making him laugh at how greedy she was getting.

"Eager for the main course huh~?"

"No... I just wanna hurry this up.." She tried to excuse her sexual appetite, but they both knew she was lusting for him.

"I can't any quickies, but you might make me finish early if you're skilled enough blondie~" He began to pull away from her completely, opening the door for once and leading her in. He closed the door and locked it, before going to the edge of the small bed to sit.

"Rules of the sex rooms, at least one person has to be fully naked when the door is locked~" Mercury teased, his smirk wider than ever as he began to relax on the bed. She looked back at him and returned the smile, before dropping her gauntlets to the floor to make things easier. She smiled happily with lust as she saw him begin to slowly pull his bottoms down, they must've been getting more and more tight to fit she thought. But She complied easily as she slipped off her jacket and lifting her tank top off, sensually grooving her hips and making the action more savored. As soon as it came off, Mercury's jaw slightly gasped opened in surprise.

Apparently there was nothing underneath the tank top at all. He was in a daze, lost in just gaping her huge mounds. Mercury was always a chest man, and Yang fulfilled his kink tenfold. She just stood there, growing bored after a moment of him just looking at her tits. They weren't that impressive were they? She finally snapped him out right before he was about to drool, by snapping her fingers repeatedly as she got him to make eye contact. Did he even blink? His cocky smirk returned as he spoke up.

"Really? No bra either~?" He sat back on one elbow, while his other hand was rubbing himself through his boxers. Yang grinned at the size of his tent.

"The tank is tight enough to work like one, so why not~?" She pushed both her breast together and played with them for a bit before her fingers hooked underneath her black shorts, she turned away from him and bent over. He got a perfect view of her perfectly sized rear before she began pulling her shorts down to her ankles. Mercury felt his dick pulse with more anticipation if it were even possible, as he got the best look of her toned hips, smooth skin, large ass, and he could see her wet folds drip down her thighs a bit if he squinted.

"Perfect..." He could barely mutter out, he didn't mean to say it, he was just lost in her perfect form he spoke his thoughts.

"What was that?" She asked when she heard him quietly say something she couldn't make out.

"It's just... Gosh you're so beautiful.." He said stoically, still gazing in awe at the perfect body of Yang Xaio Long. He was really in for a treat if they got into bed.

"S-shut up..." She didn't expect such a genuine compliment, he actually made her feel awkward and strew a blush on her face. She looked away at the floor and rubbed her arm shyly. As he said that, things got incredibly awkward between the two teens. Their sex drive went down a bit, as she just looked at the floor while he kept staring at her chest. Was it just getting emotional in here? Yang kept thinking just how this went to personal sex instead of just a little booty call. She was about to speak, but as she turned back to look at Mercury she saw he was standing up, his shirt was already discarded. Her eyes widened in wonder on just how toned and lean his body was, she felt her core begin to ignite a bit more just by staring at him. He was left in nothing but boxers and socks, she was going to ask what was going on but once again he interrupted her, this time by pressing his lips on hers.

They began making out again, except this time Yang could feel how slow he was, this new kiss was one of passion. He was putting some emotion into it as they slowly made out, no groping or dry humping this time, he wrapped his arms around her hips as she did the same on his neck. He pulled her close, enjoying the new sensation of her naked body and soft breast on his bare chest. Their tongues began to swirl and wrestle around, while he brought a hand to caress her cheek passionately. As they were experiencing this new emotion induced make out session, both their lungs were demanding they pull back for a refill. They did pull away from each other's lips, slowly they did with a tiny string of saliva connected their lips. Their foreheads were resting on one another as they were breathing heavily.

"Wow..." They both whispered in union, chuckling to themselves when they both heard their little jinx.

"That was a thing, speaking of things..." She said before her hand reached down and cupped the outside of his growing cock, rubbing it gently. He began to smile as she did, his hands going up to get a handful of each breast. He fell in love with the feel right as he touched them, grabbing and massaging each mound on her chest, making her moan lightly from his warm hands feeling her up.

"Damn blondie... Where'd you get these~?" Mercury began pressing them together, squeezing them, and playing with each breast in his hands as long as he could. She liked the feeling, giggling every time he found a very pleasing spot on her smooth skin. She wasn't really into breast play, more into the actual fucking itself but was still allowing Mercury to toy with her as her stroking on his member got faster.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where this guy came from~" She said while getting a grip on his twitching cock, she hadn't noticed how intense his desire was for her. It was quite hot to her actually, being able to see how horny the man in front of her was, just by feeling his dick.

"Oh that reminds me, it's not fair you're like this so... I'll join you~" Before she could squeeze his dick again, Yang felt Mercury's hands grip her sides and throw her onto the bed. She turned to lay on her back as she looked back at him, grinning while he got onto the edge of the bed on his knees. He kneeled beside her face as his hands began to slowly pull down boxers, Yang could feel her mouth begin to water by the time she noticed the shaved silver pubic hair. She could feel the suspense building, all Yang wanted was to see what this boy was packing. But he was taking too long, she instead just grabbed the underwear and tugged them down instantly to his knees. And just how Mercury reacted to her breast, Yang was also jaw-dropping shock at what she saw. He was surprisingly bigger than how his bulge made him out to be, the thing was gigantic! She planned on giving him a titty fuck later on based off his love for her breast, but now she doesn't think even her breast could make that possible.

"Shit Merc, I thought all the fighters here had only one weapon but... Seems you've got another one here." She said out of pure wonder and amazement, Yang was always a person with a high sex drive and could tolerate anything given to her as long as she was at least able to orgasm. But this... It looked like it could actually be too much for her.

"Says you, I'm petty sure these girls could knock out anybody if you'd swing 'em~" He said with his hand grabbing her breast again, only this time his fingers explored around her nipple and rubbed them tenderly. She began moaning in pleasure once more as her eyes closed, she didn't even notice his dick was simply resting across her whole forehead as he pinched a nipple.

"Ah~! Merc, put it in between them~" Yang told him, her hands grabbing her breast, implying she give that titty fuck she wanted.

"Alright, but to slide it in you'll have to get it nice and slick~" He said with a wicked grin, remaining on his knees as he lifted one on her other side, so he was able to place his dick right in front of her face. She smiled as he did so, licking her lips to get herself ready or because she wanted it in her mouth as much as he did. Mercury made sure he was positioned correctly before grabbing her head with one hand, and his dick aimed at her lips with the other.

"Ready blondie~? You gotta pretty mouth, though I wouldn't mind treating it roughly~" His mention of making things rough just made her more excited, more drips going down her thighs.

"You bet~ Though I'm pretty sure what you got there can be be another class of monster~" Yang teased before giving his tip a kiss. He chuckled at her remark as her mouth opened widely, and he pressed himself into her mouth. Both her hands pressed her breast around any part of his dick that wasn't in her mouth, which was a lot, while she enjoyed wrapping her lips around his head and swirling her tongue around it. He let her mouth work it's magic of sucking, kissing, and long licks under the belly of his cock before he began a slow thrust in and out of her warm and wet mouth. Mercury had to admit, he was impressed by how able she was at taking his the majority of his size, he kept thrusting in and out of her mouth until he decided to put her skill to the test.

"Let's see if you can do what she did~" Mercury told her as his grip on her hair tightened, he wanted more from her. She didn't have a chance to pull back and ask as he thrusted his dick completely into her mouth and down her throat, she was too surprised to even gag. Her eyes opened more as she looked up at him, only to see his eyes shut at the intense pleasure and he made low grunting sounds from how great her throat felt on his cock. She was about to tap his thigh to let him know she couldn't breathe, Yang has given blowjobs before when she was still a young virgin, but he was being too rough, even if it did turn her on. It didn't help with how large he was either. She lifted her hand to tap, but she felt him begin to pull out of her mouth, allowing her to breathe through her nose at least. But only for him to thrust back in harder than he did the last time, causing her to gag and tear up a bit. Before Yang knew it, Mercury was face fucking her with the same speed and force like the other couple she saw.

She didn't have any chance what so ever to protest his harsh movements, she could only gag quietly as she felt every exact thrust, pull of the hair, squeeze of her breast, and... Herself getting more and more wet. Before Yang's mind could contemplate what was going on with her body, she realized that she was beginning to adapt to the rough face fuck, getting turned on as well. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she was now getting off to being treated so roughly, her hands returned to her breast and pressed them around his cock, adding to both their pleasures. After a couple minutes of Yang getting throat fucked, she could feel a small coat of sweat already cover her body, she looked back at his cute face to see him scrunching his face up. She pondered the facial expression, but judging by the feeling of his dick starting to throb in her mouth, Yang could tell he was nearing orgasm. His grip on her hair let go as he finally pulled back, sliding his hard and completely wet dick out of her mouth and finally out in the open. Yang took in deep breaths her lungs had been begging for, as she was now able to pant heavily.

They both took a moment to just calm down, both were heavily breathing from their little work out. Mercury holding his dick with one hand as he hovered over hand between his legs, taking deep sighs. While Yang rested her head on one of the bed pillows, she couldn't tell if her neck was sore from staying upright for so long or from Mercury's dick going in and out nonstop. Her hands still resting on her boobs, playing with them a bit as she relaxed. When the two teens finally were breathing normally and no longer sore, Yang's head looked back up to see Mercury staring at her chest again, making her smile. When he noticed she was looking at him, he looked over to her face to see her smiling cutely, making him smiling in return.

"I hope that's not all you wanted from me, most guys seem to want something else with a beautiful naked girl like me~" She teased, playing with her breast for him to see.

"Oh trust me, I want more. But scoring with a girl like you is a lifetime chance, so I wanna do whatever I can with ya, blondie~"

"Eh, depending how good you are, and if you play your cards right. I might give you my number... Might" She said with a giggle and a wink. This only made Mercury take this as a challenge as he got off his knees and laid over her body, resting on his elbows as his body was right above hers. His face was at level with hers, their eyes shut as their lips were brushing together.

"I'm the one... to make you mine blondie..." He coldly said to her, quiet and in a tone that shot sparks through her core. He planted a kiss on her sweet and soft lips that ignited his lust again, pulling back to just stare into her eyes for a moment before he was on his knees once more. Mercury gripped her legs and placed each one on one of his shoulders before grabbing his dick and pressing his tip against her wet entrance. As soon as she felt him pushing into her, Yang moaned under her breath, preparing for what was to come. As he slowly pushed in gently, as opposed to roughly fucking her like her throat, his thumb brushed by her clit, causing her to grit her teeth in surprise and hold back a moan. By the time Mercury's head was inside, Yang was beginning to spasm and moan loud enough for him to hear. When her lovely moans reached his ears, he grinned, happy yo be pleasing her so early.

"Oh c'mon babe. it's not even in yet~!" He kissed one of the legs that was resting on his shoulders.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" She commanded, desperate for the actual show. Her demanding words were more than enough to convince him to give her what they wanted, he wasted no time in cocking his pelvis back and jamming his cock completely into her body and hit her G-spot in just the right place.

"Oh fuck! Mercury~!" She yelled loudly, caught off guard by the sudden feeling of his entire member being pushed into her. Her back arched as she felt herself convulse uncontrollably, muttering to herself inaudible sound from how good she was feeling. He snickered to himself at hearing her call his name, the exact kind of response he loved to hear from a girl. His hands traveled down her body to get a good grip on her hips as he slowly pulled out, only to thrust himself back in, each one harder than the last.

At some point of their fucking, one of his hands crept up to fondle one of her breast hardly. His hand was grabbing her breast hard enough to leave some bruises behind, before he used two fingers to pinch and pull on her nipple just as rough.

"Ah~! You naughty boy~ You're doing pretty good for a club guy~" She panted out as his hand switched breast, treating it rougher than the last if possible.

"Good enough to get that number~?" He asked with a wink and smile, still pounding into her like no tomorrow.

"Mmmmm... Maybe~ But I'll let you finish wherever you want cutie~" She winked back, wiping off sweat from her forehead. Mercury responded by leaning down and nibbling her neck once more, making her eyes roll back as he brought his lips to her ear.

"Will this help my chances~?" He calmly whispered, right as his hand went between her legs and started rubbing her clit fast and hard. She gave a louder, throaty moan from his action, not even caring if her sounds were heard from the rough fucking these two horny seventeen year olds were taking apart of.

"Ngh... Well... Y-you're doing a good job so far..." She still tried to play with him but to no avail, deep down she knew she was going to give him her contact info no doubt. Yang needed daily stress relievers and sex was always the best remedy, but so far Mercury's skills were the only one she wanted for as long as possible. She couldn't see his face, or anything for that matter, her constant orgasms were making her vision blurry and legs feel like jelly. But she could still feel apart of his face move into the shape of a cocky grin. He might be arrogant, but every right to be so, considering just how talented he was with just one position.

"Well then, lemme show you what I'm made of blondie~" Those were the last sensible words Yang could remember of the night before she lost her vision completely and all feeling in her hot and slick body. The last thing she could sense before letting the comfort of the bed she lay on take her to sleepy time junction, was the overwhelming feeling of her entire womb being willed with something hot and got her even more aroused from it.

* * *

She was laying comfortably, Yang's mind was a bit fuzzy but she still felt good as she awoke. Which was new, she never enjoyed getting up for anything, but for some reason she felt great. As she opened her eyes a bit, she was slightly confused on why the room was so dark. Where was the sun? She tried taking a deep breath for a sigh, but as she filled her lungs with much air, she could feel some weight on her chest. Come to think of it, she noticed her whole body was as naked as the day she was born, as she rubbed her eyes and looked down her torso, she saw the top of somebody's head with silver hair. She couldn't make out any facial features, mainly because this person's whole face was buried in between her massive boobs and using them as pillows, it's amazing he didn't suffocate. He must have fallen asleep happy, she thought to herself.

She smiled when the memories of last night came back, then blushed as she remembered _exactly_ what happened last night. She tried moving her body, but she realized that underneath the sheets Mercury was cuddling into her body tightly like a baby and it's mother. She laid her head back and sighed, one hand going to his head and lightly playing with his soft silver hair. Her hand patted his head and stroked his hair in a massaging manner, she could feel in her chest that his lips slowly curved into a weak smile as felt her soft movements. She brought her head back up and whispered ever so soft and gently.

"Oh Merckyyy~... Time to get up sweetie~" She stopped rubbing his head, hoping he was awake. When she got no reply, Yang tried sitting up properly to get his attention. But this only made Mercury unconsciously bring her back down as he nuzzled into her toned belly with a sleepy frown, groaning in displeasement and mumble in his sleep.

"Nooo babe... Don't... I luv you..." Was all Yang could make out before she giggled from how cute Mercury could be when he isn't dominating her body and plowing her mercilessly. She decided to let him rest, before looking around and noticed her scroll along with both their weapons were on a nightstand. She tried reaching for it as best as she could without waking the teen, before she opened it up and shot a couple pics of his cute face cuddling her. A couple naked selfies, some with her face cropped out, and some with her making various faces. Though the main focus would be her large breast. She had her fun with the camera before setting the scroll down and throwing off the blanket from both their bodies, making them exposed to the cold air and causing Mercury to shiver.

"Nooo..." He muttered as he tried hugging her harder but to only be removed from her body completely as she got off the bed to dress herself. She was in her her booty shorts right as he awoke, walking all around the room looking for her scattered clothing. While Mercury finally sat up and yawned, smiling as her got a good view of her topless body.

"Morning beautiful~" He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Not caring if he was still naked in her presence. She didn't respond or even acknowledge him as she was in a rush to get redress, just thankful she didn't wear much anyway. He pouted, expecting some kind of early morning fun but apparently not. He just watched as she put on her bra and search for her tanktop.

"What? No good morning kiss?" He teased, not minding if he got in the mood despite their actions from the night before. She turned to him finally and rolled her eyes and walking to him, straddling his waist and planting a long and loving kiss on his lips. Both her hands pulled him closer by his face to deepen it before she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"There's your kiss hotshot, now be a dear and help me find my clothes~? She patted his cheek lightly and got off him to look around the poorly lit room, while he got up off the edge of the bed and helping her out.

"I'm usually good at helping these things come off, not the other way around..." He muttered as he found his boxers and put them on, continuing the search for the rest of her belongings. She finally got fully dressed after a moment, while Mercury only cared enough to put on his pants. Though no complaints came from Yang with every glance she got at his well built body. She made sure to grab her scroll and gauntlets before turning to Mercury.

"Well Merc, can't say I've ever had a guy that fucked me until I passed out... Not sure if that's good or bad, but you played your part pretty well~" She said as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handing it to him. He opened it to see a line of numbers written on it.

"And before you ask, yes, I do carry my number around." She smirked at him, leaning against the wall as he read the digits and pulled out his scroll happily, putting her in as a new contact. He put it away and stood up, walking to her with another of his cocky smirks. Before she could ask what he was doing, both his arms pulled her in close against his chest and hugged her tightly, their faces close to enough to have noses touching.

"Gotta say blondie, you might be on my top ten~" He spoke in a quiet tone right above a whisper. A tone she responded with.

"Ditto... Call me some time, how's next weekend~? It doesn't have to be in this club, maybe your place~" Her arms slowly snaked themselves around his neck comfortably.

"Sure..." He whispered into her lips before pressing himself forward and kissing her deeply again, they both relished in the deep and sensual kiss. Enjoying each other's unique taste and feel, while his hand went down to give her ass one loud smack. She smiled into the kiss, loving the way he was treating her. She finally pulled back and hugged him tightly, as she let go of him and made way to the exit.

"See you around Mercky, but not anytime soon. You made me late for my first day of school~" She said while opening the door. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed once more, looking at her walk before answering her.

"Sorry blondie..."

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Hope that was satisfying for you, this is the longest story I've probably ever written. Right next to my amazing and perfect Summer X Taiyang fic. Best ship ever, she can't be paired with anyone else. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. And make sure to check out my other stuff.**


	2. update

**Hello everyone, followers or new fans. I'm not sure if anybody really remembers me, I haven't updated on any of my stories whatsoever, mainly because school has just started, I lost motivation, and I'm having personal issues.**

 **If any of you really paid attention to my stories and what they were based off of, they mainly came from the inspiration my girlfriend gave me and the headcanons we shared.**

 **That unfortunately, may no longer go on... I'm currently going through a breakup.**

 **For the sake of my own feelings and her privacy, I'll be pretty vague, if you have questions on how our relationship ended, PM me. But as for now, I am in a lot of pain, shock, betrayal, and I'm feeling very lost.**

 **It will be a very long time before I update anything, or make any new stories at all. I really can't think about RWBY or Gelato without thinking about her... I actually had my first panic attack when she told me, and it was all through text. I'm very lonely and hurt, I don't really know what to do with my life or where to go on, she doesn't want to give me a second chance, she's already with someone else as well.**

 **So that's just a little update on my life and how things went to shit, I really lost interest in life in general, but at least we can still be friends...**

 **Hope you all understand.**


End file.
